the_bubbles_vaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Englebert
Susan Ann Englebert is a Lieutenant of the New Haven Police Department, formerly the Empire Bay Police Department, and the younger sister of Adria Englebert. Born to police officers Emma and Ezra Englebert, Susan was raised in a healthy environment, and became inspired in early youth to follow in her parents footsteps and join the police force. The devastating death of her parents in late 2009 led Susan's grief to manifest and consume her life. The event also led Susan to become estranged with her increasingly unstable sister, Adria, who disappeared following a fight between the two. Years later, Susan graduated from Florida State University with a Masters' in Law and Sociology. Afterwards, Susan graduated with distinction into the Empire Bay Police Department in 2015, earning a long and effective career. Susan swiftly gained a sturdy reputation for closely following the law as well as taking great pride in her professionalism, working hard to combat against the deep-seeded corruption and bigotry within the department. In mid-2016, Susan came into contact with an investigating Isaac Bubbles during an ongoing case involving chaotic raves at night within Empire Bay. Working together with the former thief, Susan struck up an unlikely camaraderie with and affection for Isaac during their time together on the case. Defeating the culprit Mr. Sunshine, Isaac attempted to start a bigger relationship. Finding her priorities to align elsewhere, Susan returned to her duties as an officer instead. At the Battle of Empire Bay, Susan stayed behind to evacuate the public and was entangled in the fight alongside detective Steven Roth. The two eventually escaped via boat to the mainland. It was not long before Susan accepted an offer from Dexter Browne, Empire Bay's Chief of Police, to move to New Haven, the 51st state of America, and join the newly established New Haven Police Department, consisting mostly of those previously forming the EBPD. A year following their first encounter, Susan met Isaac again over a case involving the illegal supply of weapons across New Haven and other parts of the country, having recently accepted a promotion from Dexter to become part of the covert Anti-Terrorist Task Force. Briefly reconciliating, Susan coerced a reluctant Isaac into helping the Task Force take on the suppliers. When the militant terrorist organisation known as the Iron Dynasty led by a mysterious swordsman attacked and erased the entire Task Force, Susan narrowly escaped the ambush with Isaac. Followed to Las Vegas by the Iron Dynasty, Susan and Isaac fought them off in order to protect the people, leading to a face-off with the groups leader in which they were startlingly revealed to be none other than Adria. With Isaac taken captive by Adria following a rouse by him, a torn Susan eventually took on overwhelming odds in order to confront her sister at the abandoned Nevada Test Site. Infiltrating the site and failing to reform her sister, a brutal fight between them ended with a sympathetic Susan, suffering major injuries, to spare her sisters life. Managing to stop Adria's plan to launch a nuclear attack, Susan alongside Isaac were rescued by the authorities. Weeks following the arrest of Adria and the dissolution of the Iron Dynasty, Susan returned to her parents graveyard to properly say her goodbyes, having denied herself the pain for years. A visiting Isaac, with whom she built a deep love toward, admitted his love for Susan. In spite of personal feelings towards him, Susan, believing it to be a positive decision in the benefit of all interests as well as a defiant gesture to her dedication to upholding the law, made the critical choice to reject their chance to be together, once again remaining a police officer. In making the choice, it left Susan full of regret, having changed significantly over the course of their journey together, mostly as a direct result of his influence. Biography Early Life Influential Childhood Born 14th July 1993. Losing her Family Academia Personality Traits Relationships Family *Emma Englebert - Mother † *Ezra Englebert - Father † *Adria Englebert - Sister turned Enemy Allies *New Haven Police Department **Dexter Browne **Aberforth **Christopher **Bryant *Anti-Terrorist Task Force (Defunct) **Adrian Kriegel - Team leader † **Mitchell Holton † **Gregory Patterson † **Mark Harris † **Kalil Keawe † **Julia Collins † **Ryu Rokuro † **Fink Barton † **Alyssa Hudson † **Gaston Chung † **Sharon Merlani † **Igor Karsh † **Randall Dover † **Colby Huddleston † **Tom Uris † *Enforcers **Isaac Bubbles - Close friend and love interest *Steven Lionel Roth Enemies *Iron Dynasty **Adria Englebert **Ulysses Cesare - Former Ally turned Enemy † *Mr. Sunshine † (presumed) *Dante Hazlett *Pyo Abilities & Skills Abilities *''' Skills *''' Equipment Weapons Items Vehicles Trivia *Susan has gone through the most rewrites with a grand total of 4 times: **Originally, she was going to be a journalist for the press, revealed to be of Celestial descent. Later she became a regular human and then an officer for the Galactic Federation. In her official form, she is the human we see today. *Interestingly, Susan's date of birth (14 July ) is the exact date as the Storming of the Bastille (Bastille Day), the 'flashpoint' of the French Revolution which lasted from the 5 May 1989 to the 9 November 1799. *In terms of the human characters, Susan has perhaps excelled the most with her academia, having graduated Florida State Universitywith a masters degree in sociology and law, attended police training and succeeded as top of her class, taken courses in advanced driving, combat and the handling of several weapons, shown an impressive attitude during various field exercises, made significant contributions towards improving the department as well as a consistently high arrest record and justifiably earned many awards for services to the community and the force over her career, displaying an immense dedication to the force. **After the events of Double-Edged Sword, Susan, while undoubtedly still loyal and devoted to her job, reduced the severe degree to which she worked herself to allow her to experience life more - showing how the events of that story, as well as the influence of Isaac on her life, has changed her character profoundly. *The name Susan is a feminine given name, from Persian Lily flower, from Old French Susanne, from Latin Susanna, from Greek Sousanna, from Hebrew Shoshanna. In Hebrew, the meaning of the name Susan is Graceful lily. *Following the developments in Double-Edged Sword, Susan regularly pays respects to her parents by visiting their graves three times a month. New flowers, specifically gladolias and peony, are also bought to replace dying ones.